diseases_and_disordersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dextroamphetamine
Description Dextroamphetamine is a potent central nervous system stimulant medicine, Dextroamphetamine is a central nervous system stimulant. It affects chemicals in the brain and nerves that contribute to hyperactivity and impulse control. Dextroamphetamine is used to treat Narcolepsy and Attention-Deficit / Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Dextroamphetamine may also be used for purposes not listed in this page. Dextroamphetamine's chemical formula is C9H13N. Uses Dextroamphetamine is used to treat Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and narcolepsy (a sleep disorder), and is sometimes prescribed off-label for its past medical indications, such as depression and obesity. Long-term amphetamine exposure at sufficiently high doses in some animal species is known to produce abnormal dopamine system development or nerve damage, but, in humans with ADHD, pharmaceutical amphetamines appear to improve brain development and nerve growth. Reviews of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) studies suggest that long-term treatment with amphetamine decreases abnormalities in brain structure and function found in subjects with ADHD, and improves function in several parts of the brain, such as the right caudate nucleus of the basal ganglia. Reviews of clinical stimulant research have established the safety and effectiveness of long-term continuous amphetamine use for the treatment of ADHD. Randomized controlled trials of continuous stimulant therapy for the treatment of ADHD spanning 2 years have demonstrated treatment effectiveness and safety. Two reviews have indicated that long-term continuous stimulant therapy for ADHD is effective for reducing the core symptoms of ADHD (i.e., hyperactivity, inattention, and impulsivity), enhancing quality of life and academic achievement, and producing improvements in a large number of functional outcomes across 9 categories of outcomes related to academics, antisocial behavior, driving, non-medicinal drug use, obesity, occupation, self-esteem, service use (i.e., academic, occupational, health, financial, and legal services), and social function. One review highlighted a nine-month randomized controlled trial of amphetamine treatment for ADHD in children that found an average increase of 4.5 IQ points, continued increases in attention, and continued decreases in disruptive behaviors and hyperactivity. Another review indicated that, based upon the longest follow-up studies conducted to date, lifetime stimulant therapy that begins during childhood is continuously effective for controlling ADHD symptoms and reduces the risk of developing a substance use disorder as an adult. Current models of ADHD suggest that it is associated with functional impairments in some of the brain's neurotransmitter systems; these functional impairments involve impaired dopamine neurotransmission in the mesocorticolimbic projection and norepinephrine neurotransmission in the noradrenergic projections from the locus coeruleus to the prefrontal cortex. Psychostimulants like methylphenidate and amphetamine are effective in treating ADHD because they increase neurotransmitter activity in these systems. Approximately 80% of those who use these stimulants see improvements in ADHD symptoms. Children with ADHD who use stimulant medications generally have better relationships with peers and family members, perform better in school, are less distractible and impulsive, and have longer attention spans. The Cochrane Collaboration's reviews on the treatment of ADHD in children, adolescents, and adults with pharmaceutical amphetamines stated that short-term studies have demonstrated that these drugs decrease the severity of symptoms, but they have higher discontinuation rates than non-stimulant medications due to their adverse side effects. A Cochrane Collaboration review on the treatment of ADHD in children with tic disorders such as Tourette syndrome indicated that stimulants in general do not make tics worse, but high doses of dextroamphetamine could exacerbate tics in some Things that should be avoided You should not use Dextroamphetamine if you have glaucoma, overactive thyroid, severe agitation, moderate to severe high blood pressure, heart disease or coronary artery disease, or a history of drug or alcohol addiction. Dextroamphetamine may be habit-forming, and this medicine is a drug of abuse. Tell your doctor if you have had problems with drug or alcohol abuse. Stimulants have caused stroke, heart attack, and sudden death in people with high blood pressure, heart disease, or a heart defect. Do not use dextroamphetamine if you have used an MAO inhibitor in the past 14 days, such as isocarboxazid, linezolid, methylene blue injection, phenelzine, rasagiline, selegiline, or tranylcypromine. Dextroamphetamine may cause new or worsening psychosis (unusual thoughts or behavior), especially if you have a history of depression, mental illness, or bipolar disorder. You may have blood circulation problems that can cause numbness, pain, or discoloration in your fingers or toes. Call your doctor right away if you have: signs of heart problems (Chest pain, feeling light-headed or short of breath; signs of psychosis like paranoia, aggression, new behavior problems, seeing or hearing things that are not real; signs of circulation problems like unexplained wounds on your fingers or toes.) Dextroamphetamine may impair your thinking or reactions. Be careful if you drive or do anything that requires you to be alert. Avoid drinking fruit juices or taking Vitamin C at the same time you take Dextroamphetamine. These can make your body absorb less of the medicine. You should not use Dextroamphetamine if you are allergic to any stimulant medicine, or if you have: * Moderate to severe High blood Pressure * Heart disease or Coronary Artery Disease (hardened arteries) * Overactive thyroid * Glaucoma * Severe anxiety, tension, or agitation (stimulant medicine can make these symptoms worse) * A history of drug or alcohol addiction. Do not use Dextroamphetamine if you have used an MAO inhibitor in the past 14 days. A dangerous drug interaction could occur. Some medicines can interact with Dextroamphetamine and cause a serious condition called serotonin syndrome. Be sure your doctor knows if you also take opioid medicine, herbal products, or medicine for depression, mental illness, Parkinson's disease, migraine headaches, serious infections, or prevention of nausea and vomiting. Ask your doctor before making any changes in how or when you take your medications. Stimulants have caused stroke, heart attack, and sudden death in certain people. Tell your doctor if you have the following: * Heart problems or a Congenital Heart Defect * High Blood Pressure * A family history of heart disease or sudden death. To make sure this medicine is safe for you, tell your doctor if you or anyone in your family has ever had: * Depression, mental illness, bipolar disorder, psychosis, or suicidal thoughts or actions; * Motor tics (muscle twitches) or Tourette's syndrome * Seizures or epilepsy * An abnormal brain wave test (EEG) * Blood circulation problems in the hands or feet. Taking Dextroamphetamine during pregnancy can cause premature birth, low birth weight, or withdrawal symptoms in the newborn baby. Tell your doctor if you are pregnant or plan to become pregnant. Dextroamphetamine can pass into breast milk and may harm a nursing baby. You should not breast-feed while using this medicine. Dextroamphetamine is not approved for use by anyone younger than 3 years old. Dextroamphetamine extended-release capsules are not for use in children younger than 6 years old. Overdosing Seek emergency medical attention. An overdose of Dextroamphetamine can be fatal. Overdose symptoms may include : * Restlessness * Tremor * Muscle twitches * Rapid breathing * Confusion * Hallucinations * Panic * Aggressiveness * Muscle pain or weakness * Dark colored urine These symptoms may be followed by depression and tiredness. Other overdose symptoms include nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, stomach pain, uneven heartbeats, feeling light-headed, fainting, seizure (convulsions), or coma. Side effects Along with its needed effects, Dextroamphetamine may cause some unwanted effects. Although not all of these side effects may occur, if they do occur they may need medical attention. Check with your doctor immediately if any of the following side effects occur while taking Dextroamphetamine: Rare * Agitation * Delusions * Seeing, hearing, or feeling things that are not there Incidence Not Known * Blurred vision * Chest discomfort or pain * Difficulty breathing * Dizziness * Faintness * False or unusual sense of well-being * Fast, pounding, or irregular heartbeat or pulse * Headache * Pounding in the ears * Shakiness in the legs, arms, hands, or feet * Swelling of the feet or lower legs * Trembling or shaking of the hands or feet * Twitching, twisting, or uncontrolled repetitive movements of the tongue, lips, face, arms, or legs * Unable to sleep * Uncontrolled vocal outbursts and/or tics (uncontrolled repeated body movements) * Unusual tiredness or weakness References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dextroamphetamine https://www.webmd.com/drugs/2/drug-1636-9080/dextroamphetamine-oral/dextroamphetamine-oral/details Category:Medicine Category:Stimulant Medicine